


SEASON THREE COMING SOON : What

by LightDarkGemini



Series: What Doesn't Kill You, Eats You [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Clowns, Coming Soon - Freeform, Dark Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Season/Series 03, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, season three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkGemini/pseuds/LightDarkGemini
Summary: SEASON THREE COMING SOON
Relationships: Original Character / Original Character, Pennywise (IT) & Original Female Character(s), Pennywise (IT) & Reader, Pennywise (IT)/Original Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Reader, Pennywise/Pennywise (IT)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: What Doesn't Kill You, Eats You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/953049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	SEASON THREE COMING SOON : What

Isn't it such a trip! A true slave to conqueror! 

Or.

Should I say, **prey **to

**predator**. 

SEASON THREE 

January 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I apologize for the hiatus. I recently got a new job and it takes up majority of my time. I try and sneak it a little writing between breaks and slow peaks but it's taking much longer than I want.  
My original plan was to post 5 chapters at once to limit confusion. However, to cut the lengthy wait, the chapters will be posted in smaller portions. The ideal timeline is to beginning Season Three in January 2020. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story for as long as you have! Much love to all of you! <3 <3 <3


End file.
